Floor 18
by xlittlexmissxsunshinex
Summary: Inuyasha and crew work for a largescale company, on floor 18, where all kinds of wacky crazy things happen! And plus, he wants Kagome Higurashi, a beauty who works for him. Whats gonna happen? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Heyyyy guys! This is my first fic on my new name. I was having troubles with the other one, but I am going to revise all of those and put them up on here. I really hope you guys enjoy this, and remember to R&R. Constructive critisism is ALWAYS welcome, but flames are not. Flames are bad D

* * *

Chapter 1.

Meet floor 18.

It was a cool late summer afternoon. The sun was just starting to set over the horizon and the wind was blowing slightly. Two shadows could be seen walking around aimlessly. It was a man and a woman. They were laughing and just talking casually. Every once and a while the man would glance over at the woman with longing eyes, just wanting. Wishing. Wishing that she could be his.

Occasionally the woman would catch him looking at her and he would blush and turn away. She wouldn't. She wondered if he felt the same way. They arrived at a large white house. Her house. They walked up the front porch steps, and she turned to face him.

"Thanks for today, you know. I really needed it." She looked up at the man. He had such a beautiful face. And his eyes were of a gorgeous amber color. She extended her arms so they were wrapped around his leather jacket covered body and she pulled him close. He buried his face in her neck, getting a whiff of her hair. It smelled sweet like freesia.

She pulled away a bit to look into his eyes.

"Inuyasha, I love you."

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

The alarm clock read 6:30 am.

"Goddammit."

Inuyasha Takahashi was NOT a morning person. Especially when he was having a good dream. But he couldn't just lay there and brood about it. He had to be for work at 8. Sharp. So, reluctantly he got up, showered, dressed in his fancy business suit, grabbed a quick granola bar, and headed off.

Inuyasha worked for a large corporate company that had many different branches, all over the world. So he got quite a nice paycheck. The company was called Climax INC. They were a lot like Motorola. They made cell phones, radios, and other gadgets like that.

He pulled into the company parking garage. He was 15 minutes early, so he decided to go get coffee and donuts for his co-workers. At least, the ones he liked.

He worked with a few other people, and they all shared a floor. The building they worked in was a 20story building, and he worked on the 18th. His floor did most of the paperwork for Climax. Inuyasha was the manager of the floor.

As he was heading back to he building, he ran into his best friend Miroku Izanami. Miroku was a tall handsome man, with an obsessive love for people of the female persuasion. With the way he was, you would never know that he could truly love someone. And yet, he did. Her name was Sango Hayashi, and she worked on floor 18 too.

She was already at her cubicle when Inuyasha and Miroku stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey guys!" She called from her little cubicle.

"Pssst! Inuyasha", Miroku was whispering.

"What?"

Miroku looked down at his feet and said

"Can I give Sango her coffee?"

Inuyasha just stared at him with one of those "Are you five?" kind of looks.

Miroku looked at him with eyes that were like Puss-in-boots.

"Inuyasha rolled his eyes "UGH. Fine, knock yourself out", and he handed Miroku the steaming Caramel Latte. A quick "I love you" could be heard as he hurried over to Sango's desk. And then:

"Awwwww for me? You shouldn't have!"

'He didn't. I did', though Inuyasha as he walked over to his own cubicle and sat down. There was a stack of papers to be filed, re-typed, read over, emails to be sent, resumes to go over, the list went on. As the morning dragged on, a few more people came in, each muttering a pathetic excuse as to why they were late to him. He let it slide and handed them their lukewarm coffee. Lukewarm coffee was a good enough punishment for being late.

At around 11, the elevator burst open, and out came the perfection that was Kagome Higurashi.

"YOU GUYS I AM SO SORRY I'M LATE".

* * *

Well guys, why was she late?

You'll have to read chapter 2. The more reviews I get that are positive, The better.

ALSO, I'm sorry that it was short, I am known for doing that. I find it hard to elaborate too much.

Thank you and have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeey everyone! I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked / I only got one ( sobs Well, here is chapter 2, there is some heavy swearing, and stuff, so if you are offended my that sortof thing, click your browsers back button NOW.

And I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, so here it is:

I do not in any way shape or form own Inuyasha, or the characters.

* * *

Chapter 2.

Just don't be late again.

"YOU GUYS I AM SO SORRY I'M LATE!!!", yelled the subject of his dream last night.

Kagome Higurashi ran to her cubicle, right as her phone started to ring.

"Yes hello?"

A brief pause.

"ITS NOT FIXABLE? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ABOUT?"

This was the first time anyone had ever seen her lose it. She was usually very calm, and collected, but it seems she was falling apart at the seams.

"Whatever. BYE." And a loud slam could be heard as she slammed the phone down.

As manager of the floor, it was Inuyasha's job to go see why she was late. He took much advantage of this opportunity. He walked over to her cubicle, where she was quickly looking through all of her papers and desk drawers as if she was looking for something.

"Kagome…", he said softly.

She looked up to see him leaning against the cubicle entryway.

"Inuyasha, I'm really sorry I'm late, but last night my brother shows up at my door because his wife left him and she left him with his kids and so of all people he shows up at my house and then the youngest one wouldn't stop crying for his bitch mother so I didn't sleep well, and I couldn't hear my alarm go off so I was wicked late and then his oldest fucking daughter wouldn't get out of the bathroom and when she did my hot water got shut off because I forgot to pay my bill so after my freezing shower I tried really quick to go to the hot water place and pay my bill but traffic was backed up to fucking China and then when it finally go moving my car breaks down so I had to wait to get towed and then Sota came and dropped me off at work and I ran as fast as I could to the elevator but then my heel broke off my shoe, and I hope you don't fire me or write me up because I am seriously just having the morning from hell, you can take it out of my pay, I really don't care just please-"

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha raised his voice.

She immediately shut up.

"Please, breathe. I am not going to dock your pay. I understand mornings from hell, I really do. None of it is your fault. So please. I'm not going to write you up, or anything. What I want you to do, is first calm down. Then, I am going to take you back home, where you are going to take a relaxing day off. So you can sort everything out. If you don't want to go back to your house, I will take you to mine, so you can get some sleep. And I am going to pay you extra, because you deserve it. Any questions?"

Kagome stared at him like he had five heads.

"Are you serious?" She looked at him dumbfounded.

"Yes. Now, lets go."

He grabbed her jacket and held it out to her.

She took it and followed him out, as the entire floor secretly watched.

* * *

Whats gonna happen when they get to Kagomes house? You'll have to read and find out!

R&R, no flames, and constructive criticism is always lovely )


End file.
